Ansel Pratt
Ansel Pratt is the leader of a group of slavers from the Outskirts that kidnapped Cole Randolph's friends, including Dalton and Jenna Hunt. He has a reputation for doing whatever it takes to make a good sale, and often pays inhabitants of Earth for help in luring potential slaves for him to capture. Appearance He is a lean man and wears a wide-brimmed hat. He carries a sickle around. Personality He is not usually in a "good mood." Once he passes judgment, the judgment stands, even if new information comes to light. His often present anger is enough to keep his slavers in line, whether by fear or respect. Appearances in the Books Book 1: Sky Raiders Ansel Pratt, along with his crew Ham, Secha, and many others paid a Wayminder whom allowed them to pass through the Outskirts to Earth. When Cole, Dalton, Jenna, and their friends went out for Halloween, they went into Spook Alley, a scary haunted house in their city. They didn't know that Ansel was waiting in the house basement to kidnap and sell them, alongside many other kids. After an encounter with Ham and Secha, two of Ansel's slavers, the slavers lowered heavy black curtains to reveal cages full of kids, along with the rest of Ansel's group. Cole managed to hide under one of the curtains, as Ansel was forcing all the kids, including Dalton and Jenna, to jump through a hole in the floor. After following them through, Cole tried to rescue his friends, but a girl caged in the caravan ratted Cole out to Ansel. Ansel rewarded her with a cookie because of her help, and treated Cole brutally after he was found. Ansel tied him to the back of the caravan and made Cole walk instead of ride in the caravan. Since Cole did not have any shaping powers, he was sold to Durny to work at Skyport. Ansel continued to sell the rest of the kidnapped kids, including Cole's friends, throughout the rest of the Outskirts. He even managed to sell some of them to the High King, unbeknownst to Cole until later on. Book 2: Rogue Knight While Cole, Jace, Twitch, and Mira were walking through Carthage, Cole spotted Ansel. After they split up, Ansel saw Cole walking nearby, and decided to pursue him. Cole was chased relentlessly until finally, Ansel cornered him in a dark alleyway with a dead end. Surprised that he was in possession of a Jumping Sword, Ansel tried stalling Cole by talking. Meanwhile, his slaver Ham attempted to sneak up on Cole and capture him, but the latter was able to use his Jumping Sword and escape onto another rooftop. As Cole left the two slavers behind, Ansel threatened that he would track him down. Later on as Cole and Twitch were sleeping in their room at an inn, Ansel and his men broke in. Twitch noticed seconds before and managed to escape through the window to go get help, as Ansel and his men knocked Cole unconscious before kidnapping him. Cole awoke in a squalid, bare room, with old brick walls, no windows, and a sturdy wooden door. Only Ansel and Ham were in the room, and the former told Cole that he had no chance of escaping them a second time. Cole decided to tell the truth about his situation, yet neither of the men believed him. Ham became frustrated with Cole supposed lies, so Ansel told him to go fetch Secha. As Cole and Ansel were talking, Secha and Ham entered to possibly torment Cole into giving them information. Moments later, before Cole could be harmed, Joe and Jace swooped in and killed Ham. Joe and Jace pointed their weapons at Ansel and Secha as Twitch and Mira followed close behind. Joe told Ansel he would let them go, if he promised to stop following them. Being held at sword-point left Ansel with few options, and eventually he was forced to let them go. While Cole and his friends were searching for Honor in Blackmont Castle, they found Secha in one of the cells. Secha told Cole that herself and Ansel were no longer following Cole. Instead, a famous Enforcer named The Hunter captured her and Ansel, and threatened to kill Ansel for information about Mira. Based on what Secha said, it's presumed that Ansel is "probably rotting in a Carthage dungeon." Book 5: Time Jumpers Queen Harmony orders Ansel to find all the kids taken from Earth.Category:Book 1: Sky Raiders Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 2: Rogue Knight Category:Book 2 Characters Category:Book 5: Time Jumpers Category:Book 5 Characters Category:Characters